


Fall For You

by Dusdl



Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: CEO and assistant, M/M, Office Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 17:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusdl/pseuds/Dusdl
Summary: explosive office romance between a charismatic CEO and his animated assistant!





	1. Character List

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a very good writer and it's my first time writing something like this so please just read for fun :))

**Min Kyunghoon:**

34 year old newly appointed CEO of SS Group, a multi-billion dollar company that is ventured out into the entertainment, restaurant, electronic business, etc.

First and only son of Seo Janghoon.

Tall, handsome, reserved, and mysterious. A man of many talents who is very warm-hearted despite his seemingly cold appearance.

 

**Kim Heechul:**

A confident, high-spirited, and attractive 35 year old who enters the SS headquarters as Min Kyunghoon’s new administrative assistant.

Always surrounded by friends for his charming personality.

 

**Seo Janghoon:**

A self-made tycoon and single father of Min Kyung Hoon.

Leaves his company to Min Kyung Hoon after retiring from the industry.

 

**Kim Youngchul:**

SS company’s global business analysis director.

Extremely talkative, sometimes to an annoying extent, yet friendly nonetheless.

 

**Lee Sangmin:**

SS company’s finance director.

Due to business failure in the past, accumulated 7 million dollars of debt and was hired by Seo Janghoon to help pay off his debts.

A realist.

 

**Lee Soogeun:**

SS company’s advertising and promotions manager.

Witty, has a sarcastic sense of humor.

 

**Tei:**

Kyunghoon’s best and only friend who he goes to for emotional support.

 

**Gunhee:**

Heechul’s best friend from Gangwondo.

Always ready to help out his friend.

 

**Kang Hodong:**

CEO of Sihoo Group and self-claimed rival of Min Kyung Hoon.

Always devising ploys to bring down SS Group.

 

**Im Soohyang:**

Famous actress and childhood friend of Kim Hee Chul.

Falls in love with Min Kyung Hoon at first sight at a SS group party for celebrity endorsers.


	2. First Day of Work

🎵 _Not to forget_

_To Remember_

Heechul’s favorite song crescendoed out from the side of his bed as he swayed his arms around to locate the sound. When his fingers finally brushed the rectangular edges of an object that he assumed to be his phone, Heechul furiously tapped on the snooze button and resumed where he left off in his dream.

Today was Heechul’s first day of work at the SS company headquarters. Last week, he had moved from his hometown Gangwondo to a one room apartment in Seoul, to be able to commute to his new workplace. Heechul had graduated from a small, obscure university in Wonju, which was why his parents, despite being non-religious, believed it to be a result of divine intervention that their son had been hired by Korea’s biggest corporation. Heechul was selected for the administrative assistant position through an interview against thousands of other candidates, despite his comparatively weak qualifications and almost non-existing experience. Heechul too thought it was odd why he had been chosen instead of the many SNU and Yonsei Univ. graduates at the interview, but he decided that maybe his exceptional people skills had charmed his way to the interviewers' hearts.

Heechul was to directly work under SS Group’s young CEO, Min Kyung Hoon, whose articles and pictures regularly decorated the main page of Naver. Not only was he extremely rich and successful, Kyunghoon's impeccable looks were a hot topic of discussion for teenage girls and his popularity rivaled that of the biggest idol groups and actors.

After an extended battle with his phone alarm, Heechul finally gave in and grudgingly got up from his bed to check the time.

“Fuck, I’m late.”

It was 7:00 and he had to be at the headquarters in half an hour.

Heechul dug around his closet while simultaneously brushing his teeth, found a 2-piece suit his mother had bought for him after hearing news of his employment, put it on, and quickly headed out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth.

Outside his apartment, Heechul waved a taxi over and got in screaming, “Ahjussi, can you take me to the SS company headquarters as fast as you can?”

The taxi driver glanced at Heechul through the rear-view mirror and clicked his tongue in disapproval at the man’s disorderly appearance. Throughout the entire ride, Heechul’s eyes were glued to the window through which he saw street after street filled with lofty skyscrapers and busy cars, an engrossing sight for a country boy from Gangwondo. Heechul’s heart began to thump in excitement. He thought to himself: so this is the city life. At 7:50, the taxi stopped in front of the SS headquarters, a 40-story high, glass-walled building with a revolving door. Heechul paid his cab driver and stood paralyzed in awe of the giant in front of him. 

When Heechul walked in, he was met with the overwhelming view of scurrying men in expensive suits and women in pencil skirts. These were the businessmen and women Heechul had seen in movies and read about in the limited number of books he’d read. Heechul, not knowing where to go, tapped on a man who was sprinting towards his direction.

“Hi, excuse me, do you know where new employees go to be checked in?” 

The man, appearing to be in a hurry, shouted out as he passed Heechul, “Go to the 32nd floor! Sorry I have to go!” 

Heechul eventually made it to the employee registration desk after getting lost for God knows how many times. One of the ladies at the desk gave Heechul his employee badge and assisted him to his office on the 39th floor. In the office, there were three other workers, all men appearing to be in their mid-40s. 

The desk lady who escorted Heechul there introduced the employees in the room, “This is Soogeun-ssi, he’s the advertising and promotions manager, Youngchul-ssi, the global business analysis director, and over there is Sangmin-ssi, he’s the finance director.” Heechul made small nods at each of the workers.

The desk lady continued, "Once you are settled in, the documents that needs to be worked on are all compiled in a single file on your desktop.  Please submit those by the end of your shift today. If you have any questions, feel free to ask any of these nice gentlemen for help. I’ll get going then.”

As soon as the lady left the room, a tall man with a protruded chin and comical glasses approached Heechul, “Hey friend, I’m Young Chul, you must be the new employee. Gosh, you are younger than I thought you would be. I’m so excited to have you here, it’s been such a bore with these old fucktards—”

“Shut up Youngchul, I’m not in the mood to hear your voice this early in the morning” Sangmin interrupted, he then added, “nice to meet you, Heechul-ssi.”

“What did I tell you, bring earplugs like I do. it’s the only way you stop yourself from going crazy,” Soogeun told Sangmin.

Heechul looked around the room, found an empty desk in the back corner and placed his bag on top of it.

“So when does the CEO usually come?” Heechul asked.

Sangmin peeked at his watch then replied, “in just about 5, 4, 3—.”

Right then, an email popped up on Heechul’s computer screen that read,

_‘Mr. Min has entered the building’_

“Alright boys, time to head out ,” said Soogeun while putting on his suit jacket that had been hung on the back of his chair.

Heechul followed Youngchul, Soogeun, and Sangmin out through the office door. Outside the glass window, he saw a man step out of a black Porsche. The man was Min Kyunghoon. 

All the employees on the 39th floor quickly lined up in front of the elevator. The elevator doors opened, and Kyunghoon came out with two guards trailing behind him.

Heechul stared in confusion when suddenly Soogeun pushed Heechul’s head down and whispered, “Be respectful.” 

Kyunghoon swiftly walked past all of the employees that had parted in half like the Red Sea without meeting eyes with any of them. When he entered his office and the sound of the door being shut was heard, the employees then returned to their posts. 

Heechul and his three officemates returned to their office likewise. Heechul could not believe what had just happened before his eyes, “I’m sorry, is it just me who’s weirded out by this? I didn’t know Korea was still ruled by a dynasty. Why is everyone treating him like he’s some king? He just lucked out by being born as Seo Jang Hoon’s son.”

Sangmin shot Heechul a sharp glare before looking to Youngchul as if expecting him to say something.

“Shh, you shouldn’t talk so loud. And Mr. Min didn’t get to where he is now with just connections. He’s a hardworking and talented businessman,” Youngchul explained.

Heechul rolled his eyes at that.

Then, another message popped up on Heechul’s computer screen.

 

_‘Kim Hee Chul, please report to the executive office”_

 

Heechul asked with a perplexed expression, “Why are they telling me to go to the CEO’s office?”

Soogeun teased, “ooh you’re in trouble.”

Heechul carefully pushed the velvet doors to Min Kyunghoon’s office and looked around. 

‘This office is at least five times the size of my apartment, and what for?’ he thought to himself.

When he closed the door behind him, he saw Kyunghoon reading what was labelled as the ‘Employee Report’ at his desk.

A suffocating silence persisted for what felt likes hours. Kyunghoon continued to read the report in his hands without acknowledging that Heechul had entered his office and Heechul simply stood in front of Kyunghoon without speaking a word. 

Then, Kyunghoon suddenly tossed the folder he was looking at on his desk, turned around to face Heechul, and leaned back on his chair. He scanned Heechul for a split second before opening his mouth,

“30 minutes late to your first day of work, that’s quite the impression you can make”

“I’m sorry, sir”

“I don’t know where you come from, but here, we actually take our work seriously. This must be a joke to you?”

“No, sir”

“I can’t have any of my employees idling around, this is a fast-changing industry and there are thousands of other who can replace you at any moment. At least do the bare minimum,” Kyunghoon spoke in a low, composed tone, yet it still managed to sound very threatening.

“Yes, sir”

“Also, the company dress code doesn’t exist for you to ignore it. You look like you could be working as a circus performer in that—,” Kyunghoon furrowed his brows, “ _attire_ ”

“Yes, sir.”

“If I hear that you are late one more time, I will not see you back here again. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

Kyunghoon sighed, sat up in his chair, then motioned Heechul to leave his office.

Heechul gritted his teeth as he walked out the door. As soon as he shut the door behind him, Heechul cursed quietly under his breath. 

That day, Heechul finished all of his workload hours ahead of the deadline, partially because he was having a shitty day and couldn’t wait to get off work and have a drink, but his main reason had been that he wanted to prove to Min Kyunghoon that he was apt for this position and therefore should not be belittled.

When Heechul returned home, he took out a can of beer from the refrigerator, slouched down on his sofa, turned the TV on, and checked his phone which showed an overwhelming number of messages from his friends back home. There was also a missed called from Gunhee.

Heechul tapped on the notification. 

“Look who it is, I thought you would have forgotten about me now that you’ve hit the big time. How was first day of work?” Gunhee immediately picked up his phone and his familiar voice spilled out of the speakers.

“You have no idea. The CEO is a fucking jerk.”

“Why, what happened?”

“I was late. Actually— I wasn’t even because I got there before he did. He thinks he’s all that because everyone there kisses up to him like they all have the zombie virus and he’s the only one with the antidote. Do you know what he called me today? He called me a fucking circus performer. Excuse me? My mom did not spend her entire monthly allowance on buying me this suit for some brat to say shit about it. I just want to quit and go back up to Gangwondo. I miss you guys so much.” 

“God that sucks. But imagine how disappointed your parents will be. They were so happy when they found out you got the job.”

“Exactly, that’s why I decided I’m going to be really successful here. I’m going to flatten that haughty nose of Min Kyunghoon, and make my parents proud.”


End file.
